1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing banking services by use of a mobile communication system, more particularly, in which the mobile communication system is provided with a removable integrated circuit (IC) card chip in which personal identification number (PIN) information, financial account information, etc. are stored, and a banking application for financial transactions which is driven on a Java Virtual Machine and mobile banking such as mobile account inquiry, transfer/remittance, loan/payment and so forth are used, thereby maximizing convenience of a user with regard to the mobile banking, and simultaneously minimizing network loads of a communication network and reinforcing security against data and financial information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, as mobile communication systems become enhanced in their performance together with communication networks, there are provided a variety of mobile banking services by use of the mobile communication systems such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and etc. In particular, such mobile banking services make it possible for any customer to conveniently use banking services, such as account inquiry; transfer, remittance and payment; and inquiry and payment of a loan, anytime and anywhere without visiting their correspondent banks in person.
Generally, conventional mobile banking services including an account inquiry, transfer or remittance of funds have employed a wireless Internet system on the basis of WAP (wireless application protocol). Specifically, the conventional mobile banking services allow any Internet banking user to drive a WAP browser of a terminal (e.g. personal computer), to have access to the URL (uniform resource locator) of a banking server of interest, to input his/her own ID (identification) and password for authentication, and after authentication, to deal with banking services such as account inquiry, transfer/remittance, and inquiry of a loan account overview and payment of its interest and etc.
These conventional mobile banking services merely change Internet banking services over a wired Internet into that over the wireless Internet based on the WAP. Because mobile communication systems still fail to provide large sized screens, easy input procedure and storage capability like personal computers, there is much inconvenience in actual use.
Further, whenever using his/her desired banking service, the customer must input various kinds of information, such as ID, password, account number and so forth, through the mobile communication system. Thus, the customer encounters difficulty in using the banking service. Further, because of the vulnerability of security of the mobile communication system, it is next to impossible to store and use data related to personal information in the memory of the mobile communication system.
In addition, once the mobile communication system has access to a banking server, a series of processes, for example, inputting the account number, performing customer authentication, inquiring of financial transaction history, inquiring of an overview of a loan account, paying interest on a loan and etc. are performed during the session. Hence, there are problems in that the user or customer is weighted with the charges for a phone call, etc., and the communication network is heavily loaded.